Last Remaining Emotions
by Sickanon
Summary: A young hunter finds a wounded survivor and wants her to do him a favour in return for him letting her live. HUNTERxOC Rated M for Intense sexual situations. PROBABLY ONE-SHOT R


The whole world has gone to shit. The infected have taken over and there are maybe a hundred survivors left in the city. I'm not your typical infected I can still think and feel, well I can only feel lust,anger,pain, and such. I don't have a need to go around killing and eating survivors so I'm content with just playing with them.

I saw a girl she looked like she was my age she couldn't be younger than 16 or older than 19. I was 17. I felt one of the feelings again... lust. I wanted her. I wanted to be on her and I wanted her to be under me moaning and screaming my name. "Jack! Jack! I'm cummming!" She would yell out from under me. She was on crutches and she was limping. I was going to sweep her off her feet and save her. She must've broke her leg and they couldn't bear to leave her behind. So now it was my time to sweep her off her feet. I checked to see if she had a gun. She did have a gun and a knife. She would shoot any infected that were at a decent range. I let out a little growl and pounced. I landed on her minding her wounded leg. I grabbed her gun, I fired one once when a group of survivors scared but I didn't really know how to use it. So there I was on this beautiful woman in the middle of a back alleyway. She had a tear come to her eye. I wiped it away with the pad of my thumb. She stopped and let out. "Please don't..." I put my index finger to her lips and she quieted. "I won't if you do me a favour..." She was a virgin, but she did know what I meant. She let out a sight and removed my hood. She wanted to see my face at least. She looked at me scanning my face. I had very deep blue eyes and I had a slight brown beard. Overall she thought I was quite attractive. She looked a bit confused. "Jack?" I cocked an eyebrow at her. How'd she know it was me. It was HER she was the girl who was in 2 of my classes at school! I put my hand on her cheek lightly and she blushed.

"You're still going to do me a favour..." I cooed into her ear. She looked up at me her face was beet red. She slowly took off her shirt revealing her in a D-cup bra. I was staring and she giggled. I cut her bra off and looked at her firm, big, tits. I touched them lightly and she let out a small moan/sigh. She slid off her pants and showed her in her panties. She said "It's your turn now..." I took off my sweater, shirt and pants. We were both in our underwear. She slid mine off and I slid her's off. I was so hard and she was gawking at my size. "You're so big..." she mumbled. "It's not going to fit!" I was almost a foot long. I wasn't wearing a condom on because I doubt an infected could get a survivor pregnant.

I shoved my dick into her and she moaned out loudly. "YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEEP!" She screamed out because how far my dick was in her. It was really filling her up. I went slowly at first in and out then I sped up and she started moaning loudly. She was so wet. I touched her breasts and she moaned louder. I started sucking on her left breast and playing with and pinching her right. She just lay there with me in her and all over her breasts. I could feel her get much tighter and she screamed out and then yelled. "JACCCK I'M CUMMMING!" At the top of her lungs. It was her first time and she was being fucked hard. I still wasn't very close to cumming despite how beautiful she was and how good it felt. I put my dick in her mouth and she was hesitant to start sucking but then she went all out swishing it around in her mouth and licking the tip of it. I let out a soft growl and put my dick further into her mouth. She could barely fit it in her mouth and started choking. I pulled out. She bent over a bit expecting "doggy style." instead, I did something I liked better. I put my dick in her asshole and she bit into my sweater on the ground in front of her. She was taking it.

I went in and out of her asshole it was the tightest I've ever felt and she was screaming and moaning. I pulled out of her and she was laying on the ground facing up breathing heavily. I put my dick back in her small, tight pussy. She smiled softly and shut her eyes tight. I was only putting just more than half in. For the first time I put my whole dick in her and she scratched my back. She was being fucked hard. I was sooo close to cumming. I pulled out and had my dick in her face. She got the meaning and put both her hands on it. She went up and down all over my dick. I orgasmed and jizzed all over her face. I was still hard. She bent back over and I put it in her ass and fingered her pussy. I went all out going as hard as I could and as deep as I could. I slapped her ass hard and she flinched a bit. I started cumming. It felt so damn good. I jizzed in her asshole and she fell to the ground rather than having her ass up. She passed out and I passed out with my dick still in her asshole. She was going to be sore.


End file.
